


The Accidental Sleepover

by lemonberry01



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Accidental Drug Use, Bondage, Consent, Dubious Consent, Embarrassment, Embarrassment Kink, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Slow Burn, Swearing, blame Rantaro for that one, for only two chapters, kokichi oma doesnt lie too much, something goes wrong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25724110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonberry01/pseuds/lemonberry01
Summary: Everyone is invited to a pool party at Himiko's house, it turns out well until it starts to rain. as they are forced to go inside they all decide to have a sleepover, unfortunately this was a recipe for things to go wrong. Will it work out for them in the end or will everything go to absolute chaos.(i'm gonna be completely honest, this is my first nsfw writing ever? So this is mostly more experimenting how far I can go with it all)
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Oma Kokichi, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Hoshi Ryoma/Shinguji Korekiyo, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 4
Kudos: 117





	1. Chapter 1

Shuichi was in his swim trunks, ready for a pool party with his friends. Tenko was the one in charge, it was technically Himiko's pool but Himiko had expressed it was a pain to send out invitations and host a party. Despite it being her idea. Angie was obviously the first one there greeting everyone at the door and hugging them tightly. Even though Shuichi had always expressed his feelings about physical contact, Angie still hugged him.

“Good day Shuichi! Atua is shining on us for this to be a wonderful party for us!”  
“Ah uhm yeah.”  
“You are the last person, so let us go in together!”  
“Thank you.” Shuichi was not always well equipped to talk to Angie.

When he got to the back porch everyone besides Keebo and Himiko was in the pool, he spotted one person in particular who was also looking at him. Who looked away far too quickly that Miu thought he was staring at her chest and splashed him. Kaito and Maki were talking (mostly Kaito), while Korekiyo sat at the corner with his mask still on just watching interactions. Ryoma had skepticism about water for a while, so he had his feet in the pool. Kirumi was happily giving people drinks and Angie happily took a cannon ball in the pool and soaked an unaware Tsumugi while screaming had bumped into Kaede who was talking to Rantaro about some more questions than seemed to pop up. Gonta was trying to help the poor bugs that had got in the pool.

Shuichi looked around some more looking around there was only 15 of them where is-  
"HEY YOU, DEGENERATE MALE! CATCH!" There she was, Tenko was grinning ear to ear as she tossed him a beach ball. He dodged instinctively but the ball had made it to it's right destination.  
"S-sorry"  
"It's fine I didn't expect you to catch it." She chuckled and started walking to the pool.

It was about a good half hour and then the weather had started changing too fast, before anyone knew it, the sky gave off a loud roar of thunder and rain. Keebo had started to yell that it was detrimental that everyone got in the house. Everyone complied hastily except the egocentric Kokichi who was finally picked up by Gonta. Everyone was soaked but Kirumi brought out towels with fancy cloth.

"Well that's just great! What are we going to do now? The party just started! Himiko had now raised her hands in the air, and looked monotone as almost always.  
"Nyeh, I have decided we should have a sleepover. But it's such a paiiiiin to put it together." She said as if she used her last remaining energy 

Angie clasped her hands together in excitement.  
"AH! Yes yes! Sleepovers are wonderful!! Atua approves of this, in fact it is encouraged!"  
"If you're saying that I can't trust it. Himiko, there are a lot of… you know…." She slowly turned her direction towards the men who were hardly paying any attention. Himiko couldn't shrug off the worry like usual, she saw the definite problem the moment the idea hit the air.  
"It's okay Tenko darling! Me and Atua have thought of something divine! For when night falls we would go into different rooms, boys in one room girls in another!" She said, still clasping her hands and swinging back and forth almost hypnotizing in a way.

"That sounds so dumb. What if someone gets in the other room. I'm sure no one would do that right Gonta?" The man finally spoke, and almost everyone's eyes nearly rolled, almost everyones.

"Kokichi is correct! No gentleman would be so rude! If they were, I will make sure they will be most decent!" Miu scoffed at Gonta's vow.  
"You know it wouldn't be bad if a man came in to peek in at our-"  
"No one would be stupid enough to do that. We're all friends, anyone doing that would be exiled from the group forever." Rantaro shook his head as he talked making it clear that he would also watch out for anyone who tried to leave.

"Ah, I see. So we're just putting our faith in all the ugly males' hands."  
"If it makes you feel any better I'll watch for anyone." Maki mumbled quietly Tenko had heard and Swifty nodded. Kirumi put her hand up and the other on her heart, almost seeming dramatic.  
"I will also look out, for the sake of my friends."  
"Seeeeee Tenko and Kokichi? They have been entrusted with no weird things going awry!" Angie said, Tenko gave off a rabid look at Kokichi and the boys, but nodded.  
"I trust you two, but if I deem anything weird happening I'll kick the boys out now, you boys go change, you all look gaudy." Tenko walked to the other room huffing about some other things, Himiko followed while smiling. The other girls had followed as well.

"Well what are we doing just standing around for? A lady called us gaudy for a reason.” Kokichi said straight faced while taking a bag to a room. Shuichi had looked at him as he left and he could see that awful grinch like smile, ready to ruin feastivities. He got up and followed him, with a serious look drawn on his face. There wasn’t any way there was going to be any screw ups tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

Kokichi knew that he would get his attention, it was already going to plan and that was only phase one. He pretended not to notice then he got to a bathroom the moment he opened the bag the door was knocked on harshly.  
“Kokichi. Open the door, I know you noticed me.” That’s when phase two came into effect, Kokichi shoved a candy in his mouth, quitely cleared his throat and opened the door.  
“Heyy Shuichi!”  
“Cut it out, what are you up to?”  
“I’m not up to anything, w-why would you think that? Do you not b-b-believe me?”  
“You need to quit the crocodile tears. What are you up to?”  
“Fine… I might as well tell you, come here, I’ll show you.”

It was as sudden as a body discovery. There was no way to assume this ever happening, Shuihci’s face got red and Kokichi’s hand cupped his cheek. There was no way around the fact that Kokichi Ouma had kissed Shuichi Saihara. Kokichi had kissed him harder, Shuichi was shocked, but his eyes slowly closed as he succumbed to the kiss. Unfortunately, when their lips parted Shuichi had slipped the candy into his mouth. He jumped and backed away.

“What the-!?” as he tried to spit it out in confusion, he had accidentally swallowed the candy, Shuichi’s eyes widened, as his face got even more red.  
“Nyehehehe.”  
“Kokichi…” Shuichi had looked either completely upset, completely embarrassed or completely sad, Kokichi couldn’t figure out which one it was but for some reason he felt that same pain. They stood there in a shocked silence before Shuichi finally spoke again.  
“Wh-what did you put in my mouth?”  
“Candy.”  
“What kind.”  
“A g-gummy b-b-bear…” Kokichi felt his eyes start to tear up, for real this time. He had never felt more embarrassed in his life.  
“Show me the bag. I can’t believe I accidentally fell for your trap.”  
“It’s not a trap this time I swear, at least… not the one you were thinking about...”  
“Whatever. Hurry up and show me the bag!” Shuichi got more upset by the second, yet was careful to not get too loud to attract any other attention.

Kokichi had opened the bag and there was the bag.a regular package of gummy bears, nothing wrong with them. Shuichi looked at the bag confused, then looked in the bag more for further inspection. There were chips, grape panta and his clothes. His face got even more confused and then the pieces fit together so oddly. He looked at the teared up Kokichi, there were tears already flowing down his face.  
“I-I knew it was too weird. I’m such an idiot. I knew I could never be trusted.”  
“N-no, I just thought…” Shuichi didn’t continue, and his voice got quieter with every word he said. For once in his life, Kokichi was innocent. Shuichi stood up as fast as he could and hugged him.  
“What are you doing?”  
“Apologising.”  
“...”  
“I like you too.” Kokichi was stunned at the sudden confession.  
“Thank you.” He hugged him fast too. And when they let go, Shuihci left him in the room. Kokichi, with tears still in his eyes, had wiped them away. A smile spread across his face looking devious as ever then started laughing. Phase two complete.  
“Yes, thank you Shuichi… I love you so much, but you have just become my tester.”

When everyone was done with getting dressed again and the storm was still going, as they played video games. Tenko had basically clung to Himiko who rolled her eyes, Miu was sitting on the armrest of a couch talking to Korekiyo about basic things, Angie had brought out some snacks she had found in Kokichi's backpack but Kokichi had kept his eyes on someone the entire time. Had he not gotten the amount right? He questioned himself but then it happened. Just not the way Kokichi had planned.

When they started to eat dinner they all had the same conversations as before while they ate the food Kirumi prepared for them all. Enjoying the praise that she had gotten from everyone, until Shuichi stopped eating and his face started to turn pink. He even stopped talking which caught Kaede off guard.  
“Shuichi, are you okay?”  
“I-I’m fine.”  
“Are you sure?” Kaede tilted her head as she asked the simple question. Shuichi nodded as fast as he could, eating faster than before. The almost observant Kokichi was eating his food before he looked up and caught a glance at Shuichi, there was something about him that looked odd, but then he remembered what he did.

“Shuichi… you look so nervous, are you okay?”  
“I’m fine Kokichi, please don’t worry about it.”  
“Are you sure? You seem like you look a little… sick.”  
“What?”  
“OH MY GOD HE MIGHT BE!” Miu looked over at the now overly embarrassed Shuichi.

Kirumi was now standing up and in a near second by Shuichi’s side. At this point all the poor man could do was try to cover his no reason boner. Kirumi looked at him almost as if she was trying to figure out the cause.  
“Was it my food that made you feel this way?”  
“No of course not!”  
“Don’t be humble, I can take the critique.” she mumbled while checking his temperature.  
“No really, please I’m not sick!”  
“That’s true…” she started to squint at him as everyone continued to stay silent and look at him.  
“But it’s true you aren’t looking well.”  
“Thats a shame…It seems like maybe we shouldn’t let him overexert himself.” Kokichi stated.  
“I agree, could someone help him to a room?” the room was silent for less than a second before Gonta spoke up.  
“Gonta can!” It was right after that Kokichi knew he shouldn’t have drunk anything after talking, because there he was trying so hard to not spit out his drink and laugh at him.  
“N-no wait! Gonta!” before Gonta could even stand up he stopped himself as his got a weird shade of red no one had seen on him before.

“HIS FACE GOT RED TOO, WHAT IF WHATEVER SHUICHI’S GOT IS SPREADING!” Miu stood up and started screaming as did Tenko, Himiko just looked at them and sighed.  
“Don’t worry, my magic can protect us-” then her face started getting red too, but she looked as if she were concentrating on using her magic to stop it.  
“My magic isn’t working…”  
“oH GOD IT GOT TO HIMIKO! ALL HOPE IS LOST, EVERYONE RUN!” Tenko started to cry  
“What the fuck…? This wasn’t supposed to happen.” Kokichi was starting to feel the effects of it.  
“Wh-why do I feel strange?”  
“What is this sickness I feel?”  
“GUYS, I THINK IT GOT ME.”  
“Kekekeke, my what a sudden turn of events this played up to.”  
“Everyone stop fucking panicing.'' Everyone had their attention to Rantaro who looked like he was going to beat the shit out of someone. The look on his face slightly changed but he still looked at everyone until his eyes landed on Kokichi.  
“What?”  
“Motherfucker. This is your doing.”


	3. Stop lying

Kokichi froze up slightly as everyone looked at him seething with anger. Kokichi stood up with fear in his eyes.  
“What do you mean?”  
“You know exactly what I mean you lying god damm brat.”  
“Woah! No I really don’t! Look, I don’t understand what’s going on!”  
“It’s written all over your cute, sadistic little face!”  
“Aw you called me cute.”  
“Kokichi, are you lying? How could you do this to us?” Kaede sounded like a disappointed mother, this was finally the second time today he confessed.

“I’ll tell you since I don’t want Rantaro to kill me. I had some gummy bears and chips that had aphrodisiac in them.”  
“Where the fuck did you get your hands on them?” Rantaro was still inches away from him, but Kokichi held his hands up to his face.  
“I-I didn’t mean to get you all involved! This was more of an embarrassing Shuichi prank!”  
“You’re joking, then that means-” Shuichi’s face fell as he looked more hurt than Kaede. Kokichi knew this made him doubt him more. As if this wasn’t punishment enough.  
“That would have been funny.” Miu chuckled quietly Rantaro’s glare moved to her as if to say ‘don’t encourage this idiot.  
“Tell me then Kokichi, how did we get in this situation?”  
“I-I don’t know!”  
“Did you have intentions of hurting Shuichi? Because he looks pretty fucking sad. I’d feel like shit too if I had hurt Shuichi and his hot body.” Rantaro’s face was getting red as he said that, but he knew now was not the time to get enveloped in his own feelings.  
“no. im sorry.”  
“Apologise to him, not me.” everyone had their arms folded except for Korekyio who was looking at this whole experience lightly.

Kokichi turned to Shuichi, uncomfortably, he had walked to him, his pants were clearly visible to everyone, a couple of people laughed at him, Rantaro still stared a lot at him as if confirming that this is real. Shuichi looked weirded out at the other man but stood up and Kaede started blushing more.  
"I-im, sorry. I don't know how everyone else got put into this situation, but I'm sorry."  
"Good, now hug him."  
"What?"  
"Uhm? Rantaro? Why are you making him do this? He apologized-" Shuichi and Kokichi started to hug each other uncomfortably trying not to let it get even more weird. But then it started to when Miu had mumbled stuff under her breath.  
"G-good. Okay, everyone make fun of Kokichi."  
"A-are you sure this isn't what you want Rantaro?"  
"ANYWAYS. I'm outta this shit, don't bother me." Rantaro walked out of the room leaving the rest of them to just stare at their now cold food in disappointment.

"We gotta figure out why this happened." Ryoma mumbled as Kaito slammed his fist on the table.  
"It's Kokichi's fault OBVIOUSLY."  
"But I didn't take them out of my bag! Who did it? W-why would someone do that!?"  
"Bag, what color was it?" Angie poked her face like she was thinking long about it all.  
"It was checker patterned, why would you even need to ask?”  
“Ohhhhhhh! Well, Angie saw something very strange indeed. You see, I had also followed Shuichi and Kokichi. They looked like they were up to something and boy were they! Anyways, after that, Atua had told me those candies and chips held wonderful capabilities!”  
“Angie.”  
“Yes?”  
“Did you grab everything out of Kokichi’s backpack.”  
“Indeed I did!”

Everyone looked down in utter shame that they had all been duped. (again except Korekiyo who was just amused.) They couldn’t stare each other in the face without their arousal growing.  
“I’m sorry everyone, if I had paid more attention then I could have stopped all of this.”  
“You don’t need to be sorry, I’m sure most of us are feeling disappointed from out actions.” Ryoma said flatly, as the others nodded they heard peoples feet uncomfortably walk out of the dining room, when everyone followed suit hiding in their own respective places, the only ones left were Kokichi and Shuichi. One stared down the other in anticipation that crept in while everyone left, the other started him down with anger hiding quietly behind his dull eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sweet God I hope you're prepared for something awful 😣  
> It's Shuichi X Kokichi rn so yeah.

Shuichi had looked away as he sat back down, obviously frustrated. Kokichi had nothing better to do, so he sat down near him, bringing his food with him.  
“You really are something Kokichi. Making such a mess of every situation you’re involved in.” his face kept switching from angry to sad, unsure what emotion was more powerful.  
“I apologised.”  
“For what?”  
“For the aphrodisiacs. Nothing else.”  
“What do you mean nothing else!?” Shuichi grabbed the table cloth as he nearly broke his voice while saying that. Kokichi started to realize this wasn’t about the gummy bear or the embarrassment anymore, his eyes started getting wide.  
“I… it was the first time I ever said that to someone I actually loved and meant it.” Kokichi took one look at the door as there was silence in the dining room. Shuichi sighed, it sounded hopeless, then he felt a hand on his chin.

Kokichi looked at him as he stared in those eyes, they looked even worse as Shuichi’s face was finally situated on hurt.  
“Then say it again. No tricks, no lies, please…”  
“...Shuichi Saihara, I love you, ever since you said hi to me, I saw a future, I saw someone I could finally confide in, I wish I trusted myself as much as you trust yourself.” it was always quick but his face was right next to Kokichi now, Shuichi’s eyes stared into the purple ones he thought of all the time in his dreams. He saw the truth, it was a confession that was unbreakable. And just like that, he kissed the other with his own truth.

Shuichi’s hand had left the other person's chin, moving his hand through his hair only kissing more, whether it was the aphrodisiacs or just him, Kokichi made a small noise as he started to sit on Shuichi’s lap, basically straddling him and feeling his growing erection. Shuichi, surprised as ever opened his mouth slightly, Kokichi took the opportunity as fast as he could and started kissing harder than before. They both moaned into the kiss making them get even harder hearing each other's voices. Shuichi finally stopped to breathe and looked around, realizing where they were, his face turned red, his body started getting hotter, then he looked at Kokichi. He looked as if he didn’t care one bit where he was, or how he looked he looked lusted from hell and back.

Kokichi finally stopped feeling that way for a split second and looked at Shuichi worried, getting off of him.  
“D-Did I do something wrong?”  
“N-no, where just in a dining room, don’t you think it’s a little weird?”  
“Hm, nope!”  
“O-Okay… is it okay if we do… a little more?”  
“I was waiting for you to ask. I hope no one sees us though.”  
“Jeez, thanks for putting that in my hea-” Shuichi didn’t finish his sentence before he was nearly pushed to the ground, Kokichi was already taking the reigns of this situation as he started unbuttoning Shuichi’s clothes looking at him occasionally to see his reaction.  
“Tell me if you want to stop… okay?”  
“Okay…”

Kokichi took off his shirt as well but started touching Shuichi’s skin softly and started to laugh at the other person's reactions which were sharp breaths. He then leaned down and started kissing his chest. As Kokichi completely allowed himself to lay on top of his new boyfriend he started to move his hips to get more friction exactly where they needed it. Kokichi was almost uncontrolled with his noises as he kept kissing and leaving marks on Shuichi's skin. 

They slowly went under the dining room tables as they effortlessly took off their clothes and only in their boxers did they notice that they were uncontrollably hard for this.  
“Okay guess we can skip the basics," Kokichi had started to accidentally tightly grip Shuichi's dick in his hand. Shuichi groaned in both pain and excitement.  
"H-hey, not too tight."  
"That's what she said."  
"Sh-shut u-ahhh~" Shuichi was moaning quietly as he suddenly felt the others dick on his as he stroked them both. Kokichi felt himself get harder with every second they had been pressed together as Shuichi just laid there letting someone else do all the work. To think that unreliable Kokichi was Shuichi's only help was so amazing to the smaller person.

Kokichi couldn't stop moaning at how amazing this plan turned out, he was stroking more than the two of them for sure. Shuichi's started sounding heavy and got faster.  
"K-kokichi, I might-!" Shuichi moaned hard unwillingly holding Kokichi as he released his cum on both of their chests and Kokichi was soon to follow without conscious thought. Shuichi was in a stunned yet blissful state he mumbled questions and apologies that Kokichi couldn't hear as he was listening to his lovers heart beat gradually go back to normal. It had only been about two minutes before Shuichi looked at the floor in disgust and getting up.

"I'm cleaning this entire floor. No one needs to know what happened here-" it was as if on que there was a thud outside the door, their eyes widened at their own demise. Someone walked in, maybe Shuichi had an idea of who it was he wasnt thinking Kokichi looked like he was going to speak but Shuichi held his mouth shut. 

Moments passed there wasn't any other sound. Then the table cloth was lifted up.  
"Well I'll be damned. The detective and the liar were fucking? Is it too late to say that it was hot? You two were moaning like two girls."  
"R-Rantaro!?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10/26/20 UPDATE: I will be updating very soon! I had to move and that had messed with my mental health, but I will post soon!


End file.
